Guides For Magician (By BoyDancing)
Introdution A mage is a powerful healer in a party or on the battlefield. They have the ability to heal a friendly target. Their shield can block some damage from an enemy. Stun and freezing trap can stop an enemy from running away. And they can hit the enemy or another realm player at a non PvP place through flame of Kataru and ice prison. Pros: *High MP *High Damage *Shield and Heal *Low Cost at Equipment Cons: *Low HP *Low Arm *Hard To Lving *Waste MP Stat Full Int and Wis (Int : 18 , Wis : 18) Training Lv 1-5 : Kooi , Bramble Donguri, Boar Lv 5-9 : Mushroom , Swamp Boar , Swamp Spider , Poisonous Spider Lv 10-14 : Red Crab , Sandman , Woopa , Testing Woopa Or U can Just Use Pirate Coin To Lv up to Lv 15 Lv 15-19 : Marsh Donguri , Underground Spider , Skeleton , Beholder , Drunken Kooi , Broom , Treasure Chest Lv 20-24 : Ghost , P Ghost , Dark Beholder , Imp , Bloody Mind Lv 25-27 : Mummy , Elite Imp Lv 40+ : Hsp All Mobs Siras: Lv 13-15 : Fox, Mature Fox Lv 20-24 : Magma , Firebird , Magma Thief Lv 30-36 : Desert Gosumi , Desert Beholder , Wild Sandman , 3eyelizard Lanos: Lv 13-16 : Continent Bulldozer , Crow , Redeye Gosumi Lv 20-24 : Mutant Gosumi , Large Spider , Big Boar Lv 30-36 : Cactus Bee , Sand Donguri , Doley , Desert Ambush Party Mage will Lv Up more faster if They Party with a Warrior Find The Warrior Lv 1 or 2 Higher than You After Party Heal And Shield Them Bring Some Phoenix Heart Every Go to Dangerious Place With ur War Never Let War Die or You Will Regret Note : Lagging Will Cause You Hard To Heal You Partner Skill lvl 1: Flame Shock 3/4 lvl 5: Freezing trap 1/2/3 , Poisoning 1/2/3 , Light healing 1/2/3 , Shield 1/2/3/4 lvl 10: Ice prison 1/2/3 , Firebolt 1/2/3 , Cure Poison 1/2/3 , Teleport 1/2/3 lvl 15: Mana Feed 1 , Flare 1/2/3 , Carnivalize 1/2/3 lvl 20: Ice Lance 1/2 , Flame of Kataru 1/2/3 , Pray of Protection 1/2 , Curse of Doom 1/2 lvl 25: Healing Wave 1 , Stun 1/2 lvl 30: Firestorm 1 , Silence 1/2 lvl 35: Sara’s Blessing 1/2 , Fear 1 lvl 40: Hellfire 1/2 , Neutralize 1/2 Green : Important Orange : Basic Red : Not Important Weapon And Equipment Mage Dont Need High Arm, But Mage Need High Int. I Recommended You Guys Or Girls Enchant Your Weapon to +6 or Higher and Armor to +4 or Higher Weap : High Int, Mana, No Need Always Change Weapon ( High Int is Recommended ) Hat : High Int Hat ( 5 Int Eye Of Beholder and 3 Int Hat of Spirit I will Recommend You To Use Eye of Beholder) Armor : High Mana / Mana Regen Arm ( 27 Mana Master Magician Robe And 20 Mana Charmed Robe will Recomend you to use Master Magician Robe ) Shoe : Boots of Speed , Savage Boots , Shukshuk(if u hav) , Kataru Shoes , Wingwing Boots (if u have) Gloves : Mitten , Seruang's Heart ( If u have ) , Pirate Glove (Mana) Belt : Belt of Mana Regeneration ( Best Belt For Magician ) Cloak : Shaman Cloak , Cloak of Will , Cloak of Death / Half-Death (if u have) Ring : Ring of Virgin Necklace : Raven Necklace , Pirate Necklace (If u have) , Dark Skull (if u hav) , Mother Nature (if u hav) Post and Edited By BoyDancing Category:Mages Category:Magician Category:Magician Weapon Category:Mage Skill Book Category:Training Category:Armor Category:Guide Category:Guides Category:Guide:Magician